Cosmic
by mr moniker
Summary: Haru was just a ditsy, love-struck girl. She had no affiliation with the Mafia aside from through Tsuna. She couldn't possibly be the boss of another family…right?
1. That Girl in Italy

Of course the idea was much too fantastic for Haru to ever believe it. _She _of all people was a hopeful for becoming the next boss of a Caelus famiglia? Unreal. _Unthinkable_. She was Haru Miura – ditzy bubbly Haru – she couldn't possibly be the person they wanted, right? She wasn't even Italian!

And yet, these people, these strange Italian people, thought otherwise. They truly and dearly believed that she was their would-be Decimo of their long line of bosses. They believed that she was the daughter of their current boss, Stella Caelus.

But despite her many, many protests that her _real_ mother was long dead – after all, her father refused to ever bring up any mention of her, leading Haru to believe the reason for it was that she had died ages ago – and that she had no blood relation to anyone who was remotely Italian, they assured her that they were in the right and _she _was mistaken.

And that, was why Haru Miura – adorable and eccentric Haru Miura – was currently in a massive mansion in Italy, and not back home in Japan with her friends and family.

...

**Chapter 1** –That Girl in Italy

_The wheel of change moves on, and those who were down go up and those who were up go down. _

_~Jawaharlal Nehru._

_... _

At first she thought she was being kidnapped. After all, three strange men dressed in black suits appeared in her bedroom and whisked off through the window and into a white van. If that didn't scream kidnap, well, nothing did.

She was placed in the back of the van, and surprisingly, they didn't tie her up. They just did her seat belt for her and left alone after that. Pretty dumb of them, if you asked her. She could have easily – ah the doors were locked from the outside. Okay, so they weren't that dumb, she'd give them that much.

"_I can't believe I've resorted to doing this,"_ one of her three captors, the one with curly, raven-colored hair and golden eyes, complained in Italian. As luck had it, Haru, who took the liberty of learning the language beforehand, understood him perfectly.

After all, she was going to marry Tsuna and he would be deeply involved with the Italian Mafia, so learning the language would do nothing but good for her. The next language she was planning on tackling was Chinese so she could communicate better with I-pin and help the little girl with her Japanese.

"_Follow orders and don't complain, Corentin."_ another grumbled. He was the tall and scary-looking one who grabbed Haru once she was pushed out of her window by the curly-haired one. His grey eyes met briefly with brown ones in the rear-view before he looked away.

"_Yeah, yeah,"_ the one called Corentin said. He turned his head and faced Haru. "So," he said in Japanese. "How are you?"

Haru blinked, before glaring at him. "Why did you kidnap Haru?"

"What a vulgar assumption!" the one with shaggy brown hair, the driver, exclaimed. He glared at her through the rear-mirror. "We are not _kidnapping_ you; we're simply escorting you to Italy without you really knowing about it!"

"That's…Gino, that's kidnap." Corentin deadpanned. "But we have a totally good reason for kidnapping you, though."

She raised a brow. "Oh?"

"Yeah," Corentin said. "You're going to be the new boss of our _famiglia_."

A smile appeared on Haru's face, and then, she laughed. She laughed so hard tears were brimming against her eyes and her stomach to hurt. "Haru?" she said between chortles. "_Haru_ as boss of your _famiglia_?"

The three men exchanged glances as Haru laughed even harder.

**.**

**x**

**.**

So it wasn't a joke. She was actually going to become the tenth boss of the Caelus _famiglia_. They were a relatively known and powerful family as families come and go. Like the Vongolas, they failed to fit the "big bad" trope that most Mafia families seemed to fit under.

However, unlike the Vongolas, they weren't vigilantes. They weren't totally good, but they weren't totally evil either. In fact, they were neutral when it came to most things and opted to play the Switzerland of the Mafia families.

And they wanted Haru to become their leader – _their boss_. Ridiculous. Haru wasn't fit to be someone like that! She…she wasn't Tsuna!

_Tsuna. _Her heart began to beat a bit faster at the thought of him. Her Tsuna. She wondered how he was doing, if he was alright. He always got into trouble, that boy. She hoped he, as well as the rest of their friends, were alright. She wondered if they were worried about her, too. She smiled slightly. They probably were! After all, she had disappeared without another word to Italy for what seemed to be two weeks now.

She resolved to call them the second she got the chance. But ah, these people weren't giving her much of a chance. She was going from place to place, house to house meeting all kinds of people who would be involved with her and her so called _famiglia._

And now she was being sent here, in beautifully Sicily, Italy. She stood outside of a massive house – no, it looked more like a mansion than anything. On the lawn of the house stood a fountain with water shooting from its star-shaped center. The mansion itself was a magnificent sight – it was incongruously ornamented by the elaborate towers, spires, and steeply-pitched roofs.

She looked toward the three men who were inseparable from her during her trips to various parts of Italy – Gino, Piero, and Corentin, her once thought-to-be kidnappers. They would be apart of her _famiglia_, it seemed.

"So," Haru said to them. "Why are we just standing here?"

"We're waiting for the rest of the Guardians to arrive," Piero explained. Of the three, he was the tallest – and not as nearly scary as Haru first thought him to be. Haru managed to only reach his chest. He ran a hand through his fiery red hair. "It seems they're taking their sweet time, though."

"How vulgar of them." Gino sniffed. He was perhaps one of the prettiest guys Haru had ever seen with his shiny and perfectly shaggy dark brown hair, long lashes, olive skin, and grey eyes. He was also by far the shallowest and most self-absorbed person Haru had ever met.

Corentin yawned, scratching the back of his head. His curly hair seemed even curlier today, if possible. In terms of looks, he somewhat reminded Haru of an older and lankier version Lambo.

His golden eyes met with Haru's before she quickly looked away, opting to stare at her shoes. She could feel the smirk on his face; her cheeks burned in embarrassment. Of the three, he worried Haru the most. On several occasions he told her how much he disliked her and questioned how on earth she, of all people, could be their _famiglia's_ boss.

"Ah, here they come!" Piero cried. Haru looked up and saw six figures emerging from the massive estate.

"Finally," Gino muttered, took Haru by the arm and pointed at a girl who looked very similar to Gino – in fact, the only difference was she had long hair and breasts. "That over there is my sister Gina."

Gina bowed. "It's an honor to meet you, Miura-sama."

"Hahi!" Haru waved her arms around widely. "There's no need for the –sama! Haru is just fine! Really!"

Gina cast a curious look at her before nodding. "Very well then, Haru-san."

Gino pointed at the petite girl with shocking pink hair next to Gina. "That's Mimi, I think you'll like her." he said. He moved his finger to the boy with dark blue hair next to Mimi. "That's Marcello, he doesn't say much. Do you, 'Cello?"

The boy called Marcello looked up Gino, but said nothing, almost acting as if he was trying to prove Gino's statement.

"See?" he said, and then pointed at a tall, dark-skinned boy. "That's Neiro; I think you'll like him, too."

Haru smiled to herself. The boy bore an easy smile, one on par to the kind of smile Yamamoto would wear on his face. Her smile fell. She was starting to really miss her friends.

"That's Hector," Gino continued, pointing at a small boy with light brown hair and glasses several sizes too big for him framing his face. He looked no older than ten. A weak smile graced his features. "Next to Hector is Fiammette."

"Hello," the girl with cropped rainbow-colored hair said. She spoke so softly Haru almost didn't hear her. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Haru-san."

Haru smiled. "Likewise, Fiammette-san."

"And finally, that over there is Felix," Gino finished, his finger resting on a boy with platinum blond hair. He looked up at her with light blue eyes that kind of looked dead to Haru.

"Greetings," he said.

Haru frowned. "Who is that?" she pointed at a seventh person, one she didn't see exit the mansion along with everyone else. All eyes were on the woman. She flashed them all a bright smile.

"I'm your mother, Stella," the woman said. She was sporting a black suit similar to the ones Gino, Corentin, and Piero were wearing. Squinting, Haru realized the woman looked familiar – in fact, she looked like Haru! Well, a Haru who was more mature and feminine-looking and one who had shorter hair.

"Welcome to the Caelus _famiglia_, sweetie."


	2. Stella Caelus

"You probably have a lot of questions," Stella said, sitting her daughter down next to her on the leather couch. "Correct?"

Haru nodded.

"I'm so surprised you've been acting so calmly and accepting about all this," she admitted. "It makes me so proud of you, sweetie. Now, feel free to ask any question you want."

"H-Haru wants to know why you've never been around," she finally said after a pregnant pause. "Haru wants to know why Dad never talks about you."

"Let me start for the beginning for you then, _mia_ _bella_," Stella said. "This began when I was living in Japan with your father. I just had you and I, too, was unaware of my roots in the Mafia, so of course, when I was visited by your uncle Adam it sure surprised me…"

...

**Chapter 2** – Stella Caelus

_When you are a mother, you are never really alone in your thoughts. A mother always has to think twice, once for herself and once for her child. ~Sophia Loren._

_..._

"Nani!" Stella cried, holding the remote close to her. "How dare he do that! Alfredo, no! Don't live Amarelle! She can't live without you! _Nooo_!"

"My little niece is too cute!" someone cried. "Getting all riled up about a strange soap opera! Too cute!"

Stella turned to her to see a bald man beside her. She blinked a few times, rubbed her eyes, and then slapped herself before jumping up off the couch and hiding behind it. "NANI! Who are you? How'd you get here? What do you want?"

The bald man looked like he had been punched in the face. "My little niece does not remember her favorite uncle?" he frowned. "I am Adamo! Adamo Caelus, your beloved uncle! I even gave you your name, Stella!"

Stella's jaw dropped. _"Uncle Adam?"_

"It's Adam_o_ now!" he corrected, a large smile on his face. "But you remember! Good!"

"Sweetheart," she heard her husband holler from the bedroom. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" she replied. "Go back to sleep!"

"And my little one is married, too," Adamo sighed. "How time passes!"

"Y…you're so…_bald_!" she cried. "What the heck happened to you?"

"You see, I got involved with, uh, how you say, the Mafia, darling," he told her. "The stress sort of made me rip my hair out. It'll eventually grow back – oh no, is the littler one crying?"

Stella frowned. "You…you just stay there, I'm not done asking you questions!" she said, slowly backing away from him and running to her daughter's nursery. She picked up the crying infant and rocked her slowly left and right. "Shh, shh, don't cry sweetie, Mama's here. Don't cry. Yes, there, there. No bad person is going to hurt you, not while Mama is here. Shhh, go to sleep."

"She's so cute, just like my little niece!" Stella nearly dropped the little girl. "Is this the one you call Haru?"

"Get the hell out of here!" she hissed, settling the now sleeping child back into her crib.

Once they re-entered the living room, Stella sighed. "Why are you here, uncle? And how the heck did you get in here?" she eyed him suspiciously. "Are you a ninja or something?"

"Of course not!" he cried. "I am but a man who knows how to pick a lock, and I have a small, super tiny, super-microscopic-that-you-can't-even-see-it favor to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Become the ninth boss for the Caelus family."

"Alright."

He blinked. Smiled. "Ah, I knew I could count on you, my little one!"

**.**

**x**

**.**

"And then he took me here and, yeah, now I'm boss," Stella finished lamely. "I didn't want to involve either you or your father, so I never returned home. Well,_ I did_, but I made sure I wasn't seen. I would always write to your father, though. After you turned five, he just stopped writing to me altogether."

Haru stared at her with wide eyes. "…R…really? He just made you boss like that? Did you want to become boss?"

Stella shook her head. "No, of course not. I'd much rather stayed in Japan and watched you grow into the beautiful woman you are now."

"Then why didn't you refuse him?"

"I owe your uncle my life," she said, shrugging. "If he asked me to jump off of a cliff, I would."

Haru frowned. "Why?"

"That is a story for another time, _mia bella_," she said, kissing Haru's forehead. "Now, what do you think of your Guardians? I picked them out just for you."

"Haru doesn't like Corentin. Piero and Gino seem alright."

"Ah, Corentin, he's from the Bovino family, see. Having him is really good for us," Stella explained. "He's…an acquired taste. The longer you stick around him, the more you'll like him. I promise."

"If you say so," Haru said.

"Haru," their eyes met, a serious look in Stella's. "Now, what I did not get, you will have: I'm giving you a choice. Do you want to become Caelus _Decimo_? If you say yes, I assure you it will not be an easy feat. You could say no. You could go back to your old life, I won't mind, truly I won't. I'll always be proud of you."

Haru looked away. "You know," she said. "Every since Haru got here Corentin has been telling her that she's not suited being boss. He says that she's too naïve, she's not smart, or even strong enough. He says she's too much of a ditz to amount to anything. And…he's right."

Stella clenched her fists. It was okay. This was expected. Why would her daughter even want to be involved in something as dangerous as this? She was still proud of her. No matter what, she was still proud of her.

"Haru is not as smart, or as brave, or as selfless, or as understanding as some of the people she's met," she continued, laughing. It was a hollow laugh. "She's always been jealous of them. She wondered why they were so much better than her. What is it that Haru's doing wrong? Why can't Haru be like them, too? Why aren't their good traits rubbing off on Haru?"

She would always be proud of her daughter, her little girl, her _bella_. She was the world to Stella. No matter what path she took, Stella would support it one hundred percent.

"And Haru guessed her issue was that she wasn't trying hard enough, she was just complaining and complaining and acting selfish. She wasn't trying hard enough to be a better and stronger person." Haru regained eye contact with Stella, this time it was her with a serious look in her eyes. "So, Mom, Haru hope that through being _Decimo_ she can achieve those traits she lacks."

Stella hugged her. "I am so proud of you, Haru," she said. "I'm tremendously proud of you. You'll become a wonderful boss, I just know it."


End file.
